Driving Free
by stratataisen
Summary: '08 Movie: A conversation and more.  god I'm awful at descriptions  Teppedoma x Taejo Togokhan, slash/yaoi, don't like don't read.


Pairing: Teppedoma (Yakuza) x Taejo Togokhan  
Disclaimer: I don't own Speed Racer or any of its characters.

* * *

The roar of the car's engine died down as Taejo pulling into the racing garage from the dark track of Thunderhead having just finished running a few laps. He had gotten into an argument with his father earlier that day and, under the advice of his friend Speed, he ended up at the tracks to race off some frustration. As he pulled into the storage space for the car he noticed that the driver for the Yakuza was working on his own car. Taejo took off his helmet as he stepped out of the car, placing it on the driver's seat. When he looked up from doing so he saw the only other driver in the garage staring at him. He narrowed his eyes at the other man, putting up an angry front. "What are you looking at?"

A small smirk graced Teppedoma's lips. "Nothing, just wondering why pretty little rich boy is out here this late at night."

Taejo sneered at the other man. "I could ask you the same question, _old man_."

Not fazed by the snide remark, the white haired driver twirled the wrench in his hand, his smirk growing. "What I'm doing is a little obvious, don't you think?"

Taejo rolled his eyes. "Don't you have mechanics for that sort of thing?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I trust the lot of them. There are a lot of people who would love to see me killed out on the track. Many being the very mechanics you just mentioned, they'd kill to become my replacement." Teppedoma set back to working on the engine of his car, checking for any overlooked or deliberate faults. "Would you trust a bunch of thugs like that to work on your car and not sabotage it in some way to achieve their own goals?"

The other man did have a point, the young Asian thought. He crossed his arms and shifted on his feet. "Then why drive for them when you know all of this?"

The older man chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say, I like to live dangerously."

Taejo let a small smile form on his lips, finding the other man's arrogance and brashness entertaining. "I see."

"What about you? Why are you here this late?" Teppedoma finished up the rest of his fixes and looked of at the younger racer.

Taejo looked at the Yakuza racer trying to decide weather or not to tell him the truth. He really didn't want to hear the other mocking him, but he also didn't want to keep it bottled up inside any longer either. "I had an argument with my father; I needed to sooth my nerves."

Teppadoma, being true to his nature, did mock him. "Awww, poor little Taejo arguing with daddy. What, did he tell you that he was cutting your allowance?"

"He told me that I was to quit racing." The dark haired racer sat on the cooling hood of his car staring at the floor. The memory of the argument came rushing back as he talked about it. He really hate arguing with his father, it always seemed one sided to him. "He said that no heir of his was going to run the family business and play around on a track trying to win some silly race."

Teppedoma almost couldn't believe his ears. Sure the kid wasn't the greatest driver in the world, but he had talent, which was quite rare now a day. Hell, if the brat honed his skills well enough he might even have a chance at beating Teppedoma someday….maybe. "That's not what you want, is it?"

Taejo just laughed coldly. "Why would what I want matter? It's not like I have a choice."

"Like hell you don't have a choice." Teppedoma growled out, this whole thing sounded far too familiar and was opening some really old and painful memories.

"No, I don't, if my father wants something done then it gets done whether I like it or not." Taejo let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes. "Trust me, I would love to have a say in the matter, but my father won't hear of it. But to answer your question, what I want is to race; it's the one thing that I've ever really been passionate about."

"Then race."

"But…"

"Shove what your father says up his ass." The white haired racer smirked at the shocked expression on the younger man's face, as if the thought of actually disobeying his father never even crossed his mind. "This is your life, not his. He has no right to try and control it for you."

Taejo just contemplated what was being said to him, after a few moments he looked up at the other man. "You sound as if you know this from experience."

Teppedoma sighed and leaned against his own car. "My parents pretty much wanted the same thing for me what your father does for you. I almost went with it too." He shifted his weight; it had been a long time since he discussed his family with someone. And the only reason he could think of as to why he was telling Taejo would be because he saw a little of himself in him.

"What made you decide not to?"

The fair haired man grinned at the memory that popped into his head. "I just let myself go and did with my life something I really wanted to do, to say the least it was liberating."

"Just let yourself go." Taejo repeated softly.

Teppedoma nodded, closing his eyes. He heard the younger man move from his spot but only opened his eyes when he felt the other man's breath on his face. Taejo was leaning in close to him, his face just centimeters away from his own. Really, he couldn't say he was surprised, he had noticed the way the younger man looked at him a long while ago. "Taejo?"

"Just taking you advice, you mind?" Taejo leaned in closer, causing their bodies to become flushed with one another.

He smiled. "No, not at all."

Lips met lips, soft and slow starting out. Then heat and passion came into play, causing the kiss to become harder and hastier. Tongues slid and bumped against each other in a wet dance as arm slid around torsos and necks.

Teppedoma was the first to pull back, one hand on the back of the younger man's head. "I have a place near here…"

Taejo smirked. "What, Mr. I Like to Live Dangerously doesn't want to have car sex?"

"Very funny, but you'll be thanking me when I'm done with you, a nice soft bed to lie in instead of a hard leather seats." He nipped at the other's jaw playfully.

Teajo pushed himself away from the car, throwing his hands up. "Very well, take me away."

Teppedoma smirked as he tugged the younger Asian towards his motorcycle.

* * *

A/N: Mmmmm, two smexy asian men on a car. *drools*

Reviews are welcome~! =D


End file.
